User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 5
Hello If you wanna talk, talk here. There are some rules to follow on here, however. #Sign your comments. #No flaming, trolling, or spam. #And no double posts. That is all. Enemy template It's not that good.I was not done!! please block please block 67.82.235.182, he is a troll. he already screwed up the smash wiki please stop him New guy rollin in I hope you are friendlier than those guys on the Fallout wiki. I just got sick them. 0verlord Gouki 08:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmph... Was that, "not screw anything up", thing because of the vandals on the site? Cause generally the only thing I do is revert vandalism on articles. It ticks me off too, so don't worry. 0verlord Gouki 22:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you define inexperienced? That's a vague term. 0verlord Gouki 23:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, like I said, don't worry about me. Except that one "hammer" screw up I just did, I make sure I'm not being redundant or misspelling anything. And vandalism will be reverted as quickly as possible. Sorry for taking your time. 0verlord Gouki 00:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Today's Black and White day. Just saying. (Events on the IRC) I just got done revising the Kirby 64 article. Honestly, the use of grammar in some sentences looked like second grade all over again. I'm probably going to have to do some extensive editing on these articles. 0verlord Gouki 19:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Note Im Going to be at the nintendo wiki.i am better of in there then here.Im creating kirby articles witch an awesome user Called battlefranky202 edits my pages.Im Totally better there then here.-Darkmarx373 Thanks Sorry I only replied now, but thanks for the welcome back. --Reversinator 12:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I've been testing backgrounds and alpha values http://testkirby.wikia.com/wiki/Test:Kirby_Wiki What do you think? =) Should I continue improving the backgrounds and composition and balances and perhaps have a Sys-op apply it on the main site when it's ready or should we stick to the pink one at the moment and I stop working along those lines for now? .Cheers. Changtau2005 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : OK. I'll keep working on it. I'm not sure about the monobook skin, because I'm still relatively new to this whole system. Is the coding for it any different and is there some place I can read up on making one - because as I understand it Monobook support has been discontinued. I'll hopefully not take too long to finalize this one so I can look into it. : What do you think about the current background image though? Is it too bright or the transparency of the content area too low or high? I'm also considering watered-down colors like Dragon Age / Assassin's Creed or that other Kirby wiki's toned down colors. Hopefully I can get some opinion to work on. : Changtau2005 23:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC): What do you think? =) : Cheers, Changtau2005 23:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Update: Did further changes. Check out the new textured buttons, opening menus and bars, and the transparent wikia bar at the top at the testing site http://testkirby.wikia.com/wiki/Test:Kirby_Wiki ::* Current Skin ::* The CSS code :: Good enough for the main site? =) Cheers, :: Changtau2005 23:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Article revision comparison bugged Sorry to bother you about this, but I'm not sure who to ask. Recently if one clicks on the 'show changes on this article' button, the revision histories no longer take 50% width each, changed sections are no longer highlighted in green, and specific changes in text are no longer highlighted in bold red. It can't be my CSS 'cause I'm seeing this in all wikis including Wikia Central and it takes a lot more effort to spot what editors actually put in and take out now. Is this related to this update? I've managed to reverse everything but the specific text changes via CSS - the red highlighting applies to the entire section, which doesn't really help. Update: Wikia central fixed it, apparently. On a separate note, I've done about as much as I can with the new skin CSS, but haven't seen GameFreak on lately so I haven't asked him about his opinion. Do you think there are any more tweaks that should be put in or taken out? Cheers Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 07:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Starting work on Monobook I'm finished with the Oasis skin for anon users. Starting work on Monobook on the same testing site. Shouldn't take as long =) Cheers 19 Apr 2011|indent=1}} Sys-Op The purpose of this post is to officially ask for sys-op privileges at Kirby Wiki. I understand the gravity of this request and that I'm a relative newcomer to the site - its only purpose is so that I can assign classes in Mediawiki:Commons.css as most of my work is done in templates and it currently involves a lot of styling in div and span tags, as well as assign some much-needed improvement over the Oasis interface including additional buttons with Monobook sidebar functions on the footer bar and a Monobook skin toggle button for registered users with Javascript plug-ins. Separately, the Oasis skin CSS is now complete. The Monobook one is not, but it's in a presentable state. I haven't seen GameFreak since he last updated the featured article on the main page, so I present them to you in their current state at the testing site. Oasis | Monobook. Do you think they are good enough, or should I scrap it, further modify it, or put up a poll on the main page for the community to decide? Either way, should this request be accepted or declined, I fully understand the consequences and/or responsibilities involved in both cases. I thank you for taking your time to consider this, and look forward to your reply. (My talk page) Yours sincerely, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 07:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) |indent=1}} Wiki I'm working on this and my wikia Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wiki (www.krbay.wikia.com) Kirby 64: The Crystals Shards Wiki (www.shards.wikia.com) Come check it out. If you like one of them, come and help me on these two wikias Dreb607 15:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) This is Dracoblader 23:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC). I'll help you. First change the name of the first wikia link to www.rightbackatya.wikia.com. Then lengthen the second wikia's link name to www.kirby64.wikia.com. Database construction started I'm currently constructing a universal transformable database for just about everything. There should be minimal disruption to the mainspace, but recent changes might be periodically flooded with template and categorization changes. Sorry for the disruption. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) About Kirby's Epic Yarn Are you one of the administrators that edits Kirby's Epic Yarn? If you are, I'd like to rename one of the pages. From, Dracoblader 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Profile Hey, I'm new to The Kirby Wiki. How do you set up your profile like an actual article like that? SilvaBullet360 22:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC)SilvaBullet360